leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Master Yi/@comment-10880231-20150723015522/@comment-5955640-20150725001644
Skarner: Not at all. All Skarner did that was useful to a team was grab someone with his ult and pull them. He didn't have the mobility to do so and he didn't have any other effective crowd control to stick to them when the ult was down. They massively improved his mobility and his stickiness. He does fairly well post rework. Twitch: That wasn't a rework those were just plain nerfs and with good reason. Unlike Eveylnn Twitch is a ranged chanmp who can apply DoT true damage to several opponents at once and then burst them for additional damage. His stealth was used as an effective escape, chase, and ambush tool. All of that had to be peared down massively because it was nearly impossible to play against. Imagine laning against Twitch now where you can't have a pink in lane and he could just stealth for over a dozen seconds? What he actually does need is a rework. Xerath: That passive was useless. Armor based on AP. So aside from the fact that midlane AD champs barely take to mid lane in comparison to AP champs. You would be kited to death anyways. One of Xerath's greatest weakness is being a plain sitting duck in mid lane and that passive didn't save him from Xin Zhao let me tell ya (nothing really does though). This new passive lets him gain sustain in lane by getting his mana refunded. How is getting a mana regen buff for a passive retarded on a spell caster with high mana costs? Don't you know what that word means? Xerath was completely unviable before and now he's actually a really strong mage whose just barely balanced by his weakenesses in being prone when casting. Kog'maw: Bio Arcane Barrage is different from Tristana's passive and Caitlyn natural range. She only has 50 more range than Ashe. At max rank it outranges Caitlyn and Tristana and what does it do when it's up? That's right Percentage health damage in every auto attack. You think that has every right to be up permanently? That's madndess. Kog'maw would become literally untouchable. Don't even get me started on how powerful it would make AP Kog'maw. Fiddle: That wasn't a rework that was a nerf and with good reason. He has an incredibly strong kit filled with utility that's only negated by it's channel time and CDs. Not only did he used to be a constant genuine terror but when played support he would just steamroll the opposition at level six. The man got his stuffed nerfed because it's too much. He probably needs an actual rework seeing as there's no way to really get him going these days. Warwick: He just got nerfed and with good reason. He's technically a very overpowered chase machine. Lots of free stats and abilities to win a trade and chase you down so you can't escape. Fantastic natural sustain and lockdown control. Even with those nerfs all it takes is a good jungle item to make him a nightmare to deal with. He's in line for a rework and he'll be much better off for it. Mordekaiser: Now there's a champ that's been useless since forever. That change they did recently didn't help at all but I know what the problem is. The problem is in his general design. You blow the shit out of people and become untouchable thanks to your passive or you do next to nothing and getting the former is all a matter of time. Don't know anything about his jungle though as I've never seen one. He needs a real rework to fix the issues that warrents all those nerfs but they are trying to accomdate. They like that he kills people instantly when he stands next to him but there being this genuine weakness in getting that close. Personally I think that condemns the champ to mediocrity but that's for the players to decide. You like the more binary design of the champions. Understood and I reckon we'll have Binary champs because that lets people into the game. Not every champ will ever have that level of mechnical complexity that ever so occasionally plagues Dota 2. We are entering an age where players do kind of want more mechanical pizzazz if only for variety but because it's for variety there's always room for someone like Yi. Maybe not at high Elo but I think Yi should always be okay. I mean. At the very least I haven't heard anything about him.